Gohan Goes to High School
! から は |Rōmaji title =Are kara Shichinen! Kyō kara Boku wa Kōkōsei |Literal title =7 Years Since That Event! Starting Today, I'm a High Schooler |Number = 200 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = September 8, 1993 |English Airdate = September 17, 2001 |Manga = Herculopolis High *Undercover |Previous = Goku vs. Pikkon |Next = I am Saiyaman }} ! から は |Are kara Shichinen! Kyō kara Boku wa Kōkōsei|lit. "7 Years Since That Event! Starting Today, I'm a High Schooler"}} is the first episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundredth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 8, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 17, 2001. Summary The episode started off with Gohan defeating Cell (earlier shown off from "Save the World") and being a young man who is known for fighting Raditz, Vegeta, Ginyu, Frieza, Garlic Jr., and Cell. Gohan is now a focused, peaceful scholar who is known for his battles in the past and he became a primary warrior after his father's death at the hands of Cell's self-destruction. Meanwhile, he realized that some crooks robbing a bank at Satan City (known as Orange Star City). After getting all their money they escape. Meanwhile, Gohan is late for school so he decides to go turbo-speed. On the way, Gohan passes the bank. Seeing what was going on, he thought he’d help. So that no one would recognize him, he turned Super Saiyan and began knocking out some crooks. After finishing the job, Gohan slipped away from the scene but not without bumping into a curious girl named Videl, who wanted to know what had happened as it did not look like police work. Gohan said he must have missed it and left, while an old man who witnessed Gohan in Super Saiyan form, told Videl of the gold fighter (Super Saiyan Gohan) who had stopped the robbers. At the Orange Star High School, Gohan was introduced to the class. Videl was in the same class as him and began thinking of how he looked familiar. Erasa then told Gohan that Videl was Mr. Satan’s daughter. Gohan was quite surprised. Videl then pointed out that Gohan wore the same clothing as the gold fighter. Gohan chuckled and said it was funny that they dressed alike. Next it was gym class and time for baseball. Gohan did not want to show his powers, but did so without knowing as he jumped 25 feet in the air to what was supposed to be Sharpner's home run and threw it to third base so hard that the ball sizzled in the third baseman’s glove, doubling up the other baserunner. When it was time for Gohan to bat, Sharpner intentionally threw the baseball at Gohan’s face (expecting him to "duck like a sissy") as revenge for catching his home run. Gohan was unaffected and then jogged to first base as he had a walk. As school ended, Sharpner caught up with Gohan in the hallway and asked him if he joined any after school clubs. Gohan told him he did not and Sharpner offered him to join the boxing club but Gohan refused for no reason given. Erasa then backed him up, saying that Gohan has an extra long ride home. Sharpner asks why Gohan could not move to Satan City and Gohan explained to him the reason which is not heard. School was now over and Gohan was heading home but not without Videl following him down the streets of Satan City. Gohan easily escaped her viewing range and headed home. Now Gohan had to find a way to use his powers and not be seen by his classmates. He then headed straight to Bulma's, as he knew she could help. Major Events *Gohan stops a bank robbery as a Super Saiyan, giving him notoriety as the Gold Fighter. *Gohan goes to Orange Star High School for the first time. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bank Robbers Appearances Characters *Gohan *Videl *Erasa *Sharpner *Mr. Satan *Chi-Chi Locations *Satan City **Orange Star High School *Goku's House Objects *Nimbus Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Aristocratic British" - When Gohan plays baseball. Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan watching over people at his Gym is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi voicing her concern over Gohan and if his classmates are treating him right is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the 200th episode of Dragon Ball Z. *This is the first episode to use "We Gotta Power" as the intro sequence song. It is also the first episode to feature a new outro song - "Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta (We Were Angels)" and the "car" eyecatches. All of these remain until the end of Dragon Ball Z. *This is also the first episode in the Funimation dub to have a new title theme. *This is the first appearance of Videl and her friends in the series. *The gym teacher of the Orange Star High School, who appears this episode, looks similar to , the singer and leader of the band . *In the Funimation dub, after Videl tries to expose Gohan's identity as the "Gold Fighter" during class, Sharpner tells her, "Who in the world's ever heard of a book nerd secretly being a superhero?" This is an obvious reference to 's comic book series, as Peter Parker is a nerd in school while also being Spider-Man. *The 19th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M17XX" codes. *This is the first episode to use music from Bojack Unbound. *Despite playing baseball in this episode, by the Dragon Ball Super episode A Challenge From Champa! This Time, a Baseball Game!, Gohan has apparently forgotten how to play. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 200 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 200 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan Vai Para a Escola fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 200 it:Il primo giorno di scuola Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z